The beginning of something beautiful
by tsttoain
Summary: Remus and Tonks first meeting and their story going on during the books. Start during OotP
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of something beautiful**

**Disclaimer: As you probably know I don't own the characters :-(**

**AN: Thanks to Vicky again for betaing. Hope you like it and please review.**

The day our favourite couple met for the first time was grey and rainy. Remus and Sirius were at Grimmauld Place and cleaned the kitchen extremely thoroughly, so they could have the first meeting of the new Order of Phoenix there this evening and that it is as clean as Molly's own kitchen so she would have no reason to complain. There was still loads to do and Remus got the feeling that every thing they got rid off appeared somewhere else again. Normally cleaning and being in his old childhood home made Sirius a really moody partner but today he seemed quite happy. He wouldn't tell Remus why though.

Remus himself was curious about the new members especially this Auror Mad Eye Moody had been gushing about: he said that she is the best Auror of her generation – and a good 5 years before her.

About half an hour before the meeting Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley showed up and Molly instantly took over the kitchen and began to make tea and sandwiches. While Remus made small talk with Arthur several others like Minerva McGonnegall, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher arrived. The last one set the painting of Walburga Black off for the first time the evening. As Remus tried to shut her again Mad Eye arrived with his protégée.

Then there was a loud crash and Sirius' mother as well as Mad Eye's shouts about "Constant Vigilance" could be heard. Whoever was responsible for the crash apologized constantly. Finally Remus was able to close the curtains and have a look at the newcomer.

One thing was for sure: He never had seen someone like her before. She seemed quite young with a heart shaped face. Her hair was bubblegum-pink, short and spiky. She wore a ripped jeans and a bright orange t-shirt with some washed-out neon green slogan on it which clashed terrible with her hair. By the look of it she had fallen over the troll leg umbrella stand which she was hugging on the floor while Sirius was laughing his head off.

"Haven't changed at all Dora, have you?" Remus heard Sirius say. "Though you've grown a bit and I really love your hair colour." "It's Tonks, Sirius!" the women on the ground hissed before she got up and threw herself at Sirius, "but it's nice to see you again too!" she added in a teasing tone.

Before Remus could ask anymore questions Snape and Dumbledore arrived and the meeting started. While he at first was glad that Sirius wasn't spending the meeting glaring at Snape and making silly jokes and faces, he soon noticed that the only reason therefore was that Tonks had overtaken his duty and Sirius was too busy to try not to laugh. The same could be said for Bill Weasley who looked as if he'd be laughing wouldn't he be sitting next to his severe mother. Sighing and mumbling something about needing to grow up he tried to take notes and concentrate on what the others had to say. It still annoyed him that this first important meeting was disturbed by such childish behaviour and asked himself why whether Dumbledore nor Molly or Moody said something. Then he saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and how Mad Eye seemed to search the house for dark creatures with his eye. Molly simply concentrated on the speaker and didn't notice the young witch. Although he was annoyed Remus had to admit that she had guts to do something like this under the eye of Moody.

After the meeting he wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and read a good book but Sirius seemed to have other plans for him. "Moony", he called through the room, "get over here, I got to show you someone!" Next to him was the witch with the pink hair, Tonks, he recalled.

"Moony, this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks-", "Just Tonks, please!" she interrupted turning from him to Sirius she added: "And if you call me that again you'll wish you were back in Azkaban!" Turning again she smiled at him, shook his hand and said something about nice meeting him. He smiled, told her his name and then began to retreat to his room to read after mumbling an excuse. Normally he would have stayed even though he thought that Nymphadora, no Tonks was a bit childish and probably would only lead on Sirius in his drinking behaviour which never ended good, but it was the night after the full moon and he was not only tired but had also caught a cold.

His only problem was that neither Sirius nor Tonks would listen to him and dragged him to stay, drink and watch them get to know each other again.

At least he knew now why Sirius had been so exited. There weren't many family members he actually liked and meeting one of them really meant a lot to him.

After a few glasses of Firewhiskey Sirius started retelling their Hogwarts adventures and he had to add his correction of the stories or the poor girl probably would have believed all of Sirius crazy tales.

Just as Sirius lounged into a long explanation what he and Prongs had done after a Quidditch game, Remus noted that Tonks didn't look impressed or annoyed but concerned. And she was looking at him. "Are you feeling alright? You look quite pale." she asked him not caring in the slightest about Sirius' extreme pouting as she continued to watch Remus, and completely ignore her cousin.

"I'm fine!", he replied, "Just a bit tired that's all."

"You're sure?" she asked again but this time he didn't have time to answer as Sirius decided to do that for him. "Oh, I'm so sorry I totally forgot! Last night was-"

"Sirius!" he cut him off with slight nod towards Tonks, "It's alright, I'm fine, I swear!"

"What's been last night?" she asked interested. Remus had the uneasy feeling that if she was just a bit like her cousin she wouldn't let the topic slide. The majority of the Order knew about him being a werewolf – about 90% - but he wanted to get to know her better to see if and when he could tell her. As she saw that no one was going to answer her got a thoughtful look and after a few moments asked: "You had a hot date hadn't you and now you are ashamed to admit it!" She looked quite content with her explanation and Remus would have loved if she was keeping on thinking that but the thought that she thought that he had a hot date made him blush and the fact that Sirius started laughing didn't help this. Seeing that she obviously had been wrong, Tonks blushed too which made her actually look pretty cute. ´Huh, where did that thought come from?` he asked himself but soon pushed the thought aside as Sirius had stopped laughing and tried talking again.

"Wished you were the one, eh?" he winked at Tonks who amazingly blushed even more. Embarrassed Remus tried to think of an explanation that had neither to do with dates nor with the full moon.

As he couldn't think of anything better he said: "No, I just couldn't sleep that's all. You know a big dog decided to come in my room and wouldn't let me sleep. "He glared meaningful at Sirius and added: "Anyway I'm off to bed now, good night Nymphadora, Sirius!". Before Tonks could scold him for using her first name, he had left the kitchen.

Lying in his bed he thought about the day and the meeting, but somehow he always ended at the picture of Tonks blushing. Getting annoyed with himself he tried to sleep, but even in his sleep he couldn't get the bubblegum pink witch out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for updating so late and it even isn't continuing but Tonks POV. I hope you still like it. Sorry again and also for the mistakes I probably made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any thing else you could recognize. **

**Chapter2**

She laid down in her bed exhausted from the long day.

First she had been to work where she was awaited by piles of paperwork due to her early leaving the day before. Besides she had the suspicion that her boss tried to keep her from missions with the paperwork.

Then she needed to hurry home, while eating some fast food which is a very hard task for a person as clumsy as her. No wonder she had half of the food on her clothes and the passing passants, who weren't very impressed with her eating and walking skill. So she had even less time left before the really important event of the day, the first meeting of the order of the phoenix. After tripping only once while changing (her clothes were everywhere but never in her closet) she apparated to the place Moody had told her about.

Catching her face in a window she decided that light blue wasn't that good looking and morphed her hair into her favourite pink. Right then Moody turned up next to her and pushed a note into her hand. "Just read and memorize it" he muttered at her, "and remember to vanish it afterwards!".

Doing as she was told, the strangest house she had ever seen appeared in her view. Not that she saw much of it before she lay on the floor, hugging the umbrella stand she had fallen over and listening to a woman shrieking profanities. Just as Moody started telling her about "Constant Vigilance!", she heard somebody laughing. Looking up, it turned out to be her cousin Sirius. While she exchanged "pleasantries" with him she noticed the man standing behind him.

He seemed to be about Sirius age though he looked really tired and his clothes probably had seen nicer days. He had light brown hair that started to turn grey. It were his eyes that made him look younger despite that.

During the meeting she chose to entertain Sirius and Bill Weasley by making faces. Normally she wouldn't have done that during something as important as this and never sitting next to Moody but he was busy checking the house for dark creatures and the rest looked as though they could use a laugh even if she just seemed to annoy them even more.

Afterwards Sirius took her aside, telling her he wanted her to meet somebody,shouting for a "Moony" through the whole room. Although she was pretty sure that that was just a nickname she couldn't quite stop looking surprised as she noticed that it was the tired-looking man from before the meeting. Her suprise nearly made her to late for telling Sirius **not** to call her by her dreadful first name and making that clear to the other man, whose name was Remus as she learned later on, too.

While she was quite happy to join Sirius and listen to some of his stories since she hadn't seen him in a while or more like the last 14 years, Remus looked like he would do every thing but not sitting there with them drinking. She didn't know why Sirius seemed to persist on him staying but he seemed nice enough and so she joined in. Somehow they managed to convince him and Sirius started telling stories about his time in Hogwarts. What made them even more funny than Sirius entended to were the comments and additions Remus made, to make sure he was telling the truth.

Listening to Sirius rambling on to another of his stories, she noticed how tired and ill Remus really looked. His face was nearly as white as the wall and the shadows under his eyes would have made the muggle vampire actors die of jealousy. As she noticed that he was looking back at her she couldn't help but ask if he was feeling alright. In her head she was scolding herself for coaxing him into staying there with them. But it wasn't even his obvious lie about just being tired that made her curious but what Sirius seemed to nearly have let slipped saying: "Oh, I'm so sorry I totally forgot! Last night was-". There he was cut off by Remus. Starting to think about what could have been last night she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind and asked if he had a "hot date" the night before. That for sure had nothing to do with her thinking about making him look that tired. No, not at all, even if his eyes were really that sexy and if he hadn't looked so cute and embarrassed by her question. This strain of thought made her blush like hell.

Of course she could trust on Sirius to catch on on her train of thoughts and making her blush even more.

She was so hard trying to fight her embarrassment that the next thing she heard was Remus talking about a dog coming into his room last night which seemed to mean something to Sirius but made no sense to her. Thinking about all this mysteries she didn't even think about correcting him for using her first name while saying good night.

Starting to get tired as well she wished "good night" to her cousin and left for her appartment. As she finally laid in bed after this long day all she could think about were all the mysteries that for sure lay behind this blue (?) eyes of Remus Lupin.


End file.
